Rebirth: Chikane Style
by liquidpearls
Summary: Chikane's thoughts before, during, and after her new life. [New Summary][Chikane x Himeko] Chikane's POV
1. Thoughts before Rebirth

**DISCLAIMER: **I (sadly) do NOT own Kannazuki no Miko.

**SUMMARY: **Chikane's thoughts, as she is trapped in the Temple of the Moon. And her rebirth. . .

* * *

**Thoughts** before Rebirth

**xXx**

Is this truly how our lives are destined to be? came an empty almost silent thought. It seemed almost to float upon the emptiness in which a single being, now without name or identity sat. It was quiet, oh so quiet. This combination of darkness and utter and complete silence seemed to almost be suffocating. What a silly thought, you can only be alive to suffocate, and it is quite clear that I am gone from the living.

I doubt anyone remembers this face, this voice, this _name. _An almost peaceful silence came upon this person. Perhaps, I will know soon, when it's **my** time. But, then again, it is a never-ending cycle. A cycle of life and death, pain and suffering, and in those rare times: happiness. But, it all ends in one simple way: death. Truly, what is death? I am not dead, but I surely am not alive. I will not die, the kami themselves are surely too cruel for that. I'm. . .waiting.

For something, of which I have no clue. It's important, that I know, I feel. Someone else is waiting for me too. At least, I'm not alone. At this I almost. . .what's the word. . .**smile.** It is a very pleasant sort of feeling. In fact, someone else used this so-called _smile_ very often. Someone I once knew. I am unsure who.

. . .It seems like I'm been here forever, if that is even possible.

I wonder how many times _she_ will be reborn before me. Probably many.

Suddenly, a burst of light, and a flash of color invaded her senses. _Forget,_ came a voice. 'Forget? Forget what?'

_Forget. . ._

"No," she said in a determined voice, suddenly it all came back to her; their battle with the Orochi, her death, their previous lives. "Himeko," she said.

A sound, almost like a sigh came before she found herself in a dark place. She was thrust out with one loud scream. A woman's scream. Her blue eyes widened; her little body was dripping with bodily fluids. Before she knew it, she found herself giving off a loud healthy wail.

"Chikane," she heard. "This child will be named Chikane."

Yes, that's my name I recall, Chikane. I wonder if it will be the same next time. . .

* * *

Review please. My first Kannazuki no Miko fic. I hope you enjoyed. I just might continue but for now it's still a oneshot. 


	2. Thoughts during Rebirth

**DISCLAIMER:** I (sadly) do NOT own Kannazuki no Miko.

**SUMMARY:** Chikane's thoughts, as she goes through her early years of life.

* * *

**Thoughts **during Rebirth

**xXx**

"Chikane-chan, don't do that! Get down!" came the voice of a Suzumi Himemiya. This woman was Chikane's mother. Hmm, mother, I say, she's nothing like what a mother should be like, came Chikane's solemn thought. At only six, all the memories of her previous life were perfectly in tact. So, instead of having the mind of a small child, she had the mind of a girl reaching adulthood. It mystified her mother. It made them all think she was a genius.

"**_Chikane_**!" the woman screeched again. "Do you want to fall out of that accursed tree and burst your head open?!" No, mother, she thought, amused at the sight. If course I wouldn't, that would mean me whole experience in that temple would be for nothing. Chikane glanced down from her perch to find that her mother had departed, probably to go and tell her father. It was one of those rare occasions when both her parents were home together.

She sighed and thought: I might as well come down, perhaps I can turn the table on this mother of mine. She slid down branch by branch until her small shoes hit the soft grass below. She sat down and closed her eyes waiting. The sound of crunching leaves alerted her to her mother's, with her father in tow, reapperance.

"Suzumi, what are you talking about?" asked her father, probably annoyed that he got pulled from his precious work. "Chikane's, right there, she's not in any tree."

"But, but. . ." stuttered her mother. Chikane inwardly smirked. She watched through lowered eyelashes. Her father shook his head and started to lead her mother into the house.

"Gomen, mother," she said almost remorsefully. I guess this life isn't going to way you planned it. It would be so much easier if I didn't have these memories. Her eyes opened, showing a clear sky blue. But, I won't do that, I have these memories, so I'm _never_ giving them up.

**xXx**

_Chikane: Age 13_

Chikane was developing into a beautiful girl. She had long, glossy, blue-black hair and pretty blue eyes. She was the only one in her whole eighth grade class that was already had B-cup bra size. Though, she was this beautiful, Chikane had no eyes for all the attention she recieved. Day after day, she got asked out, day after day, she got a love letter, and then the poor boys (and on some occasion: girls) were so disappointed that they gave up all together.

After a while, they grew content to just watching her from afar. Admiring her. But, she was dangerous, no one could ever get too close to her. It was physically and mentally impossible. No one had the patience to get close to her. She was aloof. And enigma.

And she was very, very, strange.

People have stopped coming, she thought one day. That is good, I do not desire them anyway. Chikane could only be described as an 'Ice-Queen,' as least, that's what the spiteful people she shot down called her. They hated how she could be so calm and collected but, at the same time vicious and uncaring.

Her stoic face rarely held a smile. The only way I'll smile, as I did the moment before my birth, is if my precious Himeko is in my arms again; only then will I be truly happy, she thought. Until then, he eyes hardened considerably and she walked away.

**xXx**

_Chikane: Age 15_

"Damnit! Why!"

The loud sound echoed off the corners of the small room. A fist slammed on hard wood. Furious brown eyes glared into calm azure ones. The owner of said eyes was sixteen-year0old Takeda Takamichi. He finally decided to confront the little bitch that kept denying him, day after day, week after week, month after month.

Ignoring the shocked eyes of the after-school art class, she lowered her brush and said: "I do not know what you are speaking of Takamichi-kun."

"Like hell you don't!" he yelled. "I wanna know why you keep denying me, everyone at school saying that we're the cutest couple so _obviously _that makes you mine!"

For the first time in years, utter and complete fury flashed in Chikane's blue eyes. She stood up and walked until she was right in Takeda's face. "You want to know something?" she started.

Takeda sneered. Not way in hell this little girl, a very _hot_ girl I might add, is going to intimidate me, he thought. Her stared her down. "What, Chikane-_chan_."

Some students gasped at his blatant disrespect. Chikane paid him no mind. She was too busy trying to control herself. If she didn't, she surely would have lashed out at him with her small fists.

"I do not belong to you," she hissed. "Furthermore, I'm **not for you, **there's only one person who can truly call me _theirs_ and Takamichi, that is not you."

Takeda looked stunned, as did the rest of the class, before he regained himself and became angry. He grasped her arm tightly but, before he could do anything, he found himself thrown halfway across the room.

He landed with a loud "Crash!" and then he saw stars. Chikane closed her eyes for a moment before turning to the class. "No then, where were we?" she said.

The students gaped.

**xXx**

_Chikane: Age 20_

"Otoha-san!" called Chikane. "I'm going out for the day, I'll probably be back by dinner."

A woman wearing a brown maid's outfit with huge blond curlsbowed low and said: "Hai, Ojou-sama."

Chikane grabbed her white purse and walked out the door. Once outside, she let loose a big sigh. Nature always calmed her. Taking a small back trail so easily reached the city. Hmm. . .what should I do today? she thought. She decided to just look around at shops and such. As she was walking she felt a feeling, like something important was going to happen.

Oblivious, she ignored it. I wish Himeko was here with me right now, she thought wistfully. And suddenly she was there, Chikane almost fainted in happiness. She smiled as Himeko threw her arms around her. Right in the middle of the intersection, they had not a care in the world, except for each other.

Chikane could almost feel the happiness radiating off her. She was happy too.

I won't be home for a while, she thought. Me and Himeko have to catch up. For the first time in all her twenty years of life, Chikane was finally complete.

* * *

Gawd, I'm pissed off. My Ipod froze. Wah! And I can't listen to music because my computer speakers are broken. Man, that sucks. I need my music!! Ahem, anyways, I decided to continue, just for the heck of it, there will be one more part added.

Please review!


	3. Thoughts before Death

**DISCLAIMER:** I (sadly) do NOT own Kannazuki no Miko.

**SUMMARY:** Chikane's last thoughts and feeling before her death.

* * *

**Thoughts** before Death

It happened again. That **dreaded**, horrid, event has taken place once again. And after all that heartache, pain, betrayal; it has come to this. . .again.

Himeko is crying. Her bright amethyst eyes are brimming with tears. She doesn't know what to do either. We don't have much time left. The Orochi are getting stronger, soon the entire world, not just Japan, will be destroyed and turned into a world were evil, bitter creatures such as Orochi reign supreme.

"Himeko," I say tentatively. She looks up, startled. We are standing a little ways apart. "Himeko, you must kill–"

"**_NO_**ཀ" she suddenly shouting. She ran over to me, her red miko robes flowing. She stood close to me, so very close. Then she spoke, "I _refuse_ to kill you Chikane-chan, I just can't, I could never hurt you like that again."

I'm in dissaray over the sitaution. It was obvious Himeko wasn't going to sacrifice me to save the world. It was required though. One of the two miko _must_ die as a sacrifice, jut like last time.

"Himeko, what should we do?" This is the first time I have asked Himeko such a question. Me, Himemiya Chikane, master of many, many things; has stooped to asking poor Himeko for an idea.

"Say, Chikane-chan," she said grabbing my unarmed hand. The long-sword of the Lunar Miko was resting in my right hand. "I will not let you die," she said.

"Hime–" I started. I was cut off quickly as she continued. "There is no way, you are leaving this world without me, if these so-called **_kami_**–"she spat the word, "desire a sacrifice, they had better prepare for _two_ sacrifices, because I'm am not killing you."

My heart felt as though it would burst, Himeko's love for me was tremendous. I could bear to go many, many, years alone in the Temple once more if only me and Himeko got to live our lives together. Forever. I was determined, Himeko wished to join me, so be it.

I drew my sword as Himeko did hers, we gave each other one brief look. "You have to be the one to slay me, Himeko," I said.

"As do you, Chikane-chan."

We walked a few steps away from each other and turned. I closed my eyes and charged, just as my blade hit soft skin, I felt Himeko's sword pierce through my own. Right through the heart, I thought in pain. I sank to the ground before noticing Himeko beside me. Her breathing was labored, we didn't have much time left to live. As I held onto Himeko, I noticed the shapes contorting around us. The image of the Temple and Earth faded and I found myself and Himeko surrounded by an odd orange colored landscape.

It looked very familiar. Suddenly, it came to me, right before my death, me and Himeko sat in this very spot. A hand on my sleeve tore me from my thoughts.

"Chikane, do you think it will stop this cycle?" she asked. "Or have we just angered the gods?"

The sharp spasms in my upper chest prevented me from replying right away, my kimono was stained heavily with crimson red blood. After I finally gathered myself I spoke: "Honestly, I do not know, but, you know what they say; third times the charm."

Himeko made a strangled sound at the back of her throat and choked up blood. I realized that her attempt to laugh had failed. Horribly. I felt disgusted at being the cause of more pain for her.

"Chikane, please, hold me," choked out Himeko. And I did just that, with much difficulty I gathered her in my arms and felt our life's fluid mixing together as it continued to run in a steady stream.

I coughed and felt blood running down the side of my mouth. I laid Himeko beside me and grasped her hand.

"Soon, it will be over. . ." I said with a slight smile to reassure Himeko.

After a few minutes, Chikane felt lightheaded from loss of blood. The light in both eyes, blue and lavender, began to dim. Soon, they took their last pain-racked breath.

**xXx**

I don't feel the pain anymore, I thought weakly as I sat up. The landscape was the same as before. Didn't I die? I wondered.

"Chikane," I heard a voice. It was Himeko. I smiled, tears of glee in my eyes and embraced her. After we collected ourselves, I asked her: "Do you know where we are?" All I got was a confused shrug.

A bright light flooded the area, I shielded my eyes with my arm and grabbed Himeko. When the light dimmed a bit, I noticed a glowing _something_ in front of me. "What is that?" said Himeko.

"I don't know."

"You have done well," came a voice. "I think that you deserve happiness."

'Huh?' came my thought.

"Live well. . ." said the voice.

**xXx**

_Somewhere in Japan. . ._

A young girl with blond pigtails was holding a small dog. She found the dog and was searching for it's owner. Maybe I can take a shortcut through there, she thought as she spotted a long hedge. She stuck her face in and, oblivious to the other occupant, pushed herself through.

The dog jumped out of her arms and ran straight up to, in Himeko's opinion, the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, and started to lick her hand. The girl looked at Himeko with question in her pretty blue eyes and said: "Hi, I'm Chikane, is this dog yours?"

For some reason, Himeko felt she knew her. "No, I'm looking for it's owner, and I'm Himeko by the way."

The girl, _Chikane_, smiled. "Let's got find it then," she said holding her hand out for Himeko to take.

"Yeah!" she replied happily.

* * *

There it's finally done! I hope you liked my choice of ending. And my Ipod started working again, woohoo! The thing that spoke was a god I suppose. Please review, this story was my baby! 


End file.
